


Ordinary Americans

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, lucky clover diner verse, prompt fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean shares his views on patriotism with Elijah on the Fourth of July





	Ordinary Americans

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Reuben’s 4th July challenge. Write a story of any length including these words,
> 
> Independence  
> Flag  
> Stars  
> Stripes  
> Banner  
> Fireworks  
> Eagle
> 
> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner verse.

[](http://imgur.com/jU9cuNY)

Sean and Elijah had planned to go see the town’s fireworks display, but when the neighborhood kids started shooting firecrackers and he’d seen how the noise terrified Cocoa, Elijah asked if they could stay home with her instead.

Truth be told, Sean was just as happy to skip the noise and the crowds, so in celebration of Independence Day, they were watching a DVD of _Yankee Doodle Dandy_ , Sean’s favorite James Cagney movie. Once he got used to it being in black and white, Elijah seemed to enjoy it, but he had one question. “Did people really like all that flag-waving?”

“Americans were more patriotic back then,” Sean told him. “People used to fly the Stars and Stripes in front of their homes every day, not just on the Fourth of July, but that patriotism went out of fashion in the latter part of the 20th Century. Sadly, it took 9/11 to bring it back.”

“9/11,” Elijah repeated. “We learned about that in school.”

Sean quickly did the math, calculating that Elijah had been only a toddler when the Twin Towers fell. He himself had been fifteen, so he’d had a better understanding of the tragedy, but to Elijah, it was just something to be read about in a history book.

“I think 9/11 taught the people of this country that they weren’t living in the protected space they thought they were, totally safe from a foreign attack, but rather than instilling the fear it was supposed to, the planes flying into the Twin Towers and costing all those innocent people their lives angered Americans and made them want to fight back. I’ve never seen as many patriotic banners, flags and eagle decals on cars and trucks as I’ve seen during this last decade. People are proud to be Americans again and want everyone to know it.”

Sean realized he sounded like he was making a speech, and felt embarrassed when he saw Elijah staring at him, a look of wonder on his face. “I love listening to you talk,” Elijah said dreamily. “You could be an actor. Or a politician.”

“These days it’s hard to tell the two apart,” Sean joked, “but I have no aspirations to be either. I hope you’re not too disappointed that I want to stay a nobody, just continue to be an ordinary guy.”

“No, I’m glad.”

“ Why?”

“Because if you got famous, you might not want me anymore.”

“Famous or not, that could never happen,” Sean said emphatically. “You’re stuck with me.”

“And you’re stuck with me,” Elijah retorted. “We’ll keep being ordinary together.”

Sean might have considered himself ordinary before Elijah came into his life, but now he thought himself extraordinary – no, not really extraordinary, just extraordinarily lucky that Elijah loved him, and he would do everything in his power to make sure he’d always be worthy of that love.


End file.
